Unattainable Desire
by TeamAliceForever
Summary: Leah's been through heartbreak, loss, betrayal and much pain in her young life, yet she continues on playing with fire. Her best friend longs to comfort her in his arms but is unaware that she seeks someone else's. Someone she shouldn't trust. JacobxLeah
1. Prologue

**Prologue: LPOV**

Summer had ended too quickly. School was going to start tomorrow and then would come the bonfire. I'd been dreading it since Sam and Emily's cheat fest, which is what I had taken to calling it. I would have to see them, together, while I was all by myself. I hate this, I just needed to see my boyfriend, and then I would forget all about Sam.

Ya, right. Sam was the love of my life. My first everything, I can't just let that go! I mean, I totally get the imprint thing (kind of) but he didn't even try to fight it! It's almost as if he never really loved me in the first place.

I went back to doodling, the only thing that makes me not want to rip my hair out or cry like a baby (which I refuse to do because I'm not a wimp). My phone rang and I checked the caller I.D. It read _Jason_. My heart rate sped up and I checked to make sure my door was closed.

'Hey Baby, whatcha doin?" I heard his deep voice and my emotions screamed at me in pleasure. I cleared my throat.

"Not much, just drawing," I smiled at his laugh, it made my skin go warm (well, warm_er_).

"How would you like to get together soon? Maybe somewhere neutral, we don't want to start a fight," he asked, I had to agree; not fighting would be a key part of this relationship…I wanted it to work out so badly.

"Of course! I'm not sure where we could go that's mutual though…" I trailed off, trying to think of a place where we wouldn't have to worry about getting caught by either pack. This was the hard thing with being in a relationship with someone from a rival pack; you're constantly looking over your shoulder for the happiness to come crashing down.

"How about we meet in Forks? Then maybe up to Olympia?" He suggested, I swear this boy's a genius.

"Sounds good" I smiled, happy that I'm gonna get to see Jason. His stunning tan skin, gorgeous emerald eyes, plus his great body just makes him even more tempting.

"See you then, Baby," I laughed and said bye, hanging up the phone. Then I went through and deleted the call. I knew none of the guys would probably search my call history, but I couldn't get caught. This rogue pack had become our rivals within the past few weeks, they crossed into our territory and we had to make boundary lines. If Jason and I got caught, I would be forever shunned from the pack, and that's a disgrace that stays with you for life.

I dropped my phone on my bed and tried to figure out what to wear to meet Jason tomorrow. Even though it wasn't said, I knew we were meeting at the diner, that's where we first met. I smiled to myself, reliving the memory.

The front door closed and I knew Seth was home. I'd just have to figure something out for Jason tomorrow after school.

"Leah, you gonna make dinner?" I heard my brother yell. I growled under my breath, if he hadn't come in she would still be talking to Jason. Ugh, the joys of having a little brother.

"Ya, just give me a second," I called back, I took a deep breath and mentally prepared to lie my guts out, not that it would be a problem...but I've always had problems lying to certain people. Seth, unfortunately, was one of them.

I headed downstairs and grabbed a box of Pasta Roni. The whole time I was making it, I was thinking of how the I was supposed to keep Jason from the pack when we were phased. Shit.

We heard Sam howling at the same time, we passed a glance and I headed out back. I went through the bit of forest at the edge of our property. I slid out of my clothes and felt myself give in to my inner wolf. I felt the pleasurable pain pierce through my body and i landed on all fours with a _thud._

_Glad you two could finally join us, _Sam thought. I took off full speed into the forest and in no time burst into the clearing they were settled at.

_At least I came,_ I growled at him. I thought that was a low blow, so I countered with one of my own. I thought up all the scenes of how he broke up with me, aiming them right at him. I felt him wince.

_Lee,_ he started. I cut him off.

_Why did you call the meeting?_ I asked, I did not want to get into him and me while the rest of the pack was watching.

_Right, I called this meeting to discuss the recently discovered, rival pack._ He started, I gulped and blocked off my thoughts. _They have entered into our territory, we must decide whether or not to make them leave or leave them be, they are continually crossing the borders we have set, and I think it's high time we give it to them, hard._ He finished and looked around to each of us in turn.

All the guys started growling viciously, Jake especially, he seemed to think his size was being questioned. I shook my head and tried not to laugh. These testosterone controlled boys are starting to wear on my nerves.

Jake was still holding a grudge over the first time we met the other pack. Jason had commented about Jacob being on steroids and Jacob had taken it to heart. Jacob was now growling louder than everyone else. It was not a good thing (or a smart thing) to piss Jake off, unfortunately, my Jason hadn't known that at the time. Jake nearly ripped his head off before both Alphas had called their men (wolves) to stop.

_I think we should make them leave! It was our territory first and if it wasn't for them, we would still have all that land!_ Paul raged, wow, he was _not_ happy about the rival pack. He was snapping his jaws and Sam was struggling to maintain order.

Sam barked out an Alpha command and silence filled the clearing once more. I gathered some courage, and took a deep breath. I had to defend Jason, indirectly of course.

_I think they're fine, just like the, bloodsuckers,_ I forced the word. _I think we just have to adjust and back off unless they do something severe, I don't want to fight unless we absolutely have to,_ I reasoned. I didn't want them ruining my relationship with Jason, especially when he had the potential to be _the one_.

Sam took both thoughts into consideration. He took a while to sort through the pros and cons, we waitied anxiously.

_I think we should go with Leah's idea, it makes more sense. they have a slightly smaller pack than ours, but big none the less._ He stated, his alpha tone ringing out clearly. I let out a breath. Sam dismissed the meeting and Seth and I raced back to the house. Oncce he went in I phased out and got dressed, all the while thinking about Jason. This Romeo and Juliet thing was hard. I only hoped it's worth it.

JasPov:

I hung up the phone and glanced around the room to each of my pack brothers. I smiled evily, and their faces shone with curiosity. I took a deep breath.

"She's as good as ours," the room before me cheered and I laughed. Leah Clearwater would become the newest member of our pack in no time.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N the feedback from the prologue was amazing! Thank you so much! I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last. :) Let's find out how the first day of school goes!

* * *

><p>Chapter One: JPOV<p>

The first day of school was never fun, especially when your first class is taught by the annoying Ms. Faber. I swear she had eyes on the back of her head, watching you and waiting for you to screw up. This is the part of the day when I'd rather be in bed, thinking about the most amazing best friend ever…well, best friend/hopefully future girlfriend. Her black, silky hair was hanging just past her shoulders, I resisted the urge to get up and run my hands through it.

Just then, her head snapped up, as if she could hear me thinking about her. She looked around the room and settled her eyes on mine. I realized I'd been caught staring; I gave her a smile and looked down. Smooth Jake, I told myself, Leah will so get on your ass for that later.

I felt a note slip by my foot and looked up to see my best friend, Embry, grinning at me. I bent down to retrieve the note; I unfolded it to see his words looking up at me.

Dude, next time try to be less obvious and not gawk at her, you don't wanna freak her out!

I looked up at him again and he smirked at me, loser, I thought to myself. I found my eyes drifting towards Leah again and forced them to focus on the incredibly boring lesson Ms. Faber was trying to teach us. I glanced at the clock, only 37 minutes to go.

As soon as the bell rang, signaling the end of our torture period, I felt a hand on my shoulder. A warm tingle passed through my veins and I knew who it was before looking up at her beautiful face.

"Hey Lee," I smiled, years of friendship shone in my eyes.

"Hey Jake," she brushed a piece of hair from her face; "I was just wondering if you were gonna come to the bonfire tonight. It's supposed to be a council meeting but I don't think it's mandatory," I nodded and she blushed, damn she was hot when she did that, I thought to myself.

"I'll be there, my dad would give me crap if I ditched," her eyes were so distracting, "Are you?" I asked. Her eyes were a deep chocolate and had a certain intensity to them.

"Wouldn't miss it," she took her hand from my shoulder and left without another word. My body ached for her touch. My mind told me not to get involved. My heart was just hoping that it wouldn't beat hard enough for her to hear it. Her history with Sam was brutal, I longed to hold her in my arms and comfort her, kissing away her tears while she told me I was hers. I was surprised she was going to the meeting actually, it was the first time she would see Sam and Emily together since the shocking news of his imprint.

It was only two weeks ago when Leah had her cousin Emily come down to the reservation to meet her boyfriend. Leah and Emily had been extremely close as kids and practically became sisters as they grew up, Leah knew that she couldn't let herself date Sam if Emily didn't approve. Unfortunately for her, the moment the two clamped eyes on each other they wanted to get into each other's pants. Bada bing, bada boom, Sam imprinted and left Leah for her cousin.

I would comfort her, and she would forget all about him, I would love her way better than he ever did.

I made my way through the rest of my classes halfheartedly. All I could think about was Leah; I was trying to form a strategy that would get her to notice me as more than just a friend. I walked to my car after school and found Embry and Quil leaning against the side of it. They were grinning at me like idiots. Great.

"What do you guys want now?" I asked, irritated. They were smiling as if they were the Joker or something.

"Jake, you realize Leah's gonna be there tonight, right? Are you gonna feel her up or what?

That's the thing about these guys, they know everything. They've been my best friends practically since birth, we have no secrets between the three of us, including secrets about girls, more specifically, Leah.

I sighed, "Quil, I'm not gonna feel her up! I just wanna be more than her best friend," I paused, "then I'll feel her up" I laughed, getting into the old Rabbit I had rebuilt a few summers ago. Embry took shotgun and Quil slid into the back.

"Dude, just ask her out and if she says no, you guys are still friends and whatever and you can go find some other chick!" Quil urged, "she's needy and vulnerable though, so you'll score in no time!" he tried to reason. I shook my head,

"Is that all you ever think about? Getting girls into bed?" I asked him, trying to get the topic off my feelings for Leah. No such luck.

"Jake, you've been obsessing over her since we were eight and she kissed you on the cheek for beating up that David kid for pulling her hair," Embry said softly. I smiled, that was a good memory, it amazed me that he still remembered that.

"Yah," I sighed, "I know," I pulled into my short drive way and killed the engine. We got out and stormed into the house. We had just gotten settled in my small living room watching Deadliest Catch when Sam came bursting through my front door.

"What the hell dude! Maybe you never learned this, but you're supposed to knock first," Quil joked. I chuckled, but then I got a good look at Sam's face, it was horrible. I stood and walked over to where he stood, he was shaking. I put a hand on his shoulder in an act to calm him down, it worked.

"Sam," I prodded, trying to move the conversation along, "why are you here?" I asked quietly.

"I hurt Leah so bad, she can't even look at me without crying," his voice shook, "I tried to tell her how sorry I was, that I couldn't control the imprint, and all she did was run away crying. You guys know Leah, she's strong, yet what I did broke through her tough exterior, that's how bad it is," he whispered. I led him to the couch and got him a soda. When he saw the confused looks on our faces he took a breath and launched into the story.

"I was sitting by the cliffs trying to figure out what to get Emily for her birthday, I was trying to remember what she told me she wanted but all I could think about was Leah. I just kept thinking about how I was gonna see her tonight and I'd be there with Emily and all that shit." He took a breath, "that's when Leah came and I grabbed her arm because she was leaving and I felt like I had to say sorry or something. I just got out that I couldn't control the imprinting and she yanked her arm away and started crying. That's when she ran away and I came here'" Sam finished his story and we were silent for a moment, then Embry broke the tension.

"Leah's strong, she's also 18. She's mad, yah, but she'll get over it and date someone else. Give her some time, she'll come around," Embry stated. I nodded, with any luck, she's be over him by the end of the night. I grinned to myself.

"Jake, what are you smiling about? This isn't a joke!" Sam raised his voice. I gulped, I didn't wanna piss him off, so I lied.

"Sorry, I was just smiling at the fact that Emily's waiting at home for you and you're here whining about Leah, don't you think that's a little ironic?" I laughed, I knew it wasn't ironic at all, but there was no way in hell I was going to tell him I was fantasizing about Leah.

Sam chuckled and stood up, "Yah, I guess it is, see you guys tonight," and with that he left, closing the door lightly behind him. I let out a breath I didn't realize I'd been holding in. As soon as he was out of earshot (werewolf earshot), Quil laughed so hard that soda flew out his nose.

"What?" I asked incredulously, I didn't think anything was funny about that little visit of Sam's.

"You were so thinking about doing Leah," Quil let out another round of guffaws and I smiled.

"I would deny it but there's no use," I laughed. We finished watching TV and they grabbed their stuff. They left to get food for tonight's bonfire, and I was left with my thoughts. The future of my relationship with Leah was all about tonight; if it didn't go well…I don't want to think about it. I looked at the clock, it read 6:53, and the bonfires always start at seven. I took a deep breath and headed out the door.

* * *

><p>AN So...How do you think the bonfires going to go? Do you think he'll confront Leah? Love those reviews :) so keep sending them my way. :) Thanks to my amazing Betas: Blackwater Crazziii and luv2teach! You guys are amazing :)


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks so much to my wonderful betas: luv2teach and Blackwater Crazziii. Otherwise this story would have failed from the start. Enjoy. :)

Chapter two: LPOV

I settled myself around the fire, trying my hardest not to look at Sam or my bitch of a cousin. Ever since Sam left me Emily hasn't wanted anything to do with me, it's like she came just to steal my fiancé, well, congrats to her. I leaned my head against the log I was sitting up against and tried to control my breathing. I would not let myself cry in front of them, I wouldn't give them the satisfaction.

Jake walked into view and I smiled my best at him. He came and sat right up against me, throwing his arm casually around my shoulders. I leaned into him, I needed comfort (not that I would admit that out loud) and Jake has been my best friend since diapers. I knew I could lean to him for support, he wouldn't let me fall.

He leaned his cheek on my hair, resting it there softly. I let him; I knew he wouldn't try anything.

Billy Black had wheeled up to the fire and instantly demanded the attention without having to utter a single word. He told us stories about the Cold Ones, and how we were spirit warriors before we were shape-shifters. I sat and listened intently, waiting for the story I knew would be last. Billy looked right at me and held eye contact for a moment, before he launched into the story about imprints. Sam and Emily looked my way; I just averted my eyes and focused them on Billy.

"Imprinting was discovered in our father's generation. Sometimes we would hear of stories where there was a bond created between one of the wolves and a certain human girl. We simply assumed it was us meeting our soul mates. Then, my father found a woman, though he was in love with another at the time," he paused and looked at Sam, I bit my lip to stop from crying.

"He tried to reason with himself that he loved another, but through time he found he loved this woman more, more than anything he'd ever experienced previously. He called her his imprint, because of the mark she left on his heart wherever he went. To this day, the imprinting is still as strong as ever, if not stronger," and with that he leaned back and took a long drink of water from the clear bottle at his side.

Everyone then made small talk, trying not to look at me; I gave Seth a small smile when he looked at me questioningly. Jared and Kim, Paul and Rachel, and Sam and Emily all got up and left, laughing together about how they definitely agreed with the term. Just as they were leaving, Sam threw me a sorry look over his shoulder and I felt my heart lurch.

I got up and started walking down the beach, there was no way I could sleep right now, and I didn't really want to go home. I found a fallen log that made a nice, little, natural bench and let my knees give out. I collapsed onto the hard wood and buried my face in my hands. I felt the wood shudder slightly and looked up. Jacob was sitting beside me, a pained look spread across his face.

"Are you okay?" He asked me, scooting closer, so close that our thighs were touching. His skin sent an electric current through me. What the hell, I thought.

"Ya, I'm okay," I sighed. This whole imprinting thing was just screwing up my life, as if I didn't have enough crap from my mom and the fact that my dad had died less than a year ago. Jake placed his arm around me again; I leaned into him like before. Only this time was different. I kept thinking about the shocks of our bare skin touching, like electricity through water, so powerful it made me shiver as it raced up my spine.

"Look Lee, this is how it is," he started, I listened, "I've liked you for a while now and I'm sick of sitting back on my ass and doing nothing about it," and with that he leaned in and crushed his lips to mine. I was stunned, I didn't move away, but I didn't kiss him back either. He finally pulled away and I gave him a pissed off look.

"What?" he asked, as if he really didn't know why I was pissed. He was all smug and I resisted the urge to punch him in the face.

"Jake, you realize you probably just ruined our friendship, right? We're supposed to be best friends, not friends with benefits," I told him, he wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"But that was one hell of a kiss, you gotta admit that," he said coyly. I couldn't take it anymore; I slapped him across the face and got up. He didn't follow me as I walked home, but I couldn't shake that feeling that he was watching me.

I got home and slugged up to me bedroom. I got in and closed the door behind me. I flapped down on the bed. Before I knew it, my eyes were closed and I was slipping into my subconscious.

When I finally got my ass into gear, I got dressed in some dark-wash cut-offs and a dark purple tank top. I found a note on the counter saying they had gone to Sam's for a pack meeting and to come as soon as I got up. So I grabbed my black slouch bag and marched out the door to head to my ex-fiancés house. All the while hoping the bitch wouldn't be there.

I got to his house and ascended the steps to the nice, little, white porch. I sighed and let myself in, I found Jake pinning Sam to the ground and Paul trying to fend off anyone trying to stop him.

"And what do we have here?" I asked them, my eyebrows rose in suspicion.

"Jacob decided we should attack the rival pack and force them to leave, when I said no, he got pissed off and he started throwing punches," Sam explained in a stressed tone. Jake's hands were pushing hard on his wrist, turning them a shade similar to my shirt.

"Jake, got off him," I commanded, and after last night, it's no surprise that he listened to me.

Since when do you give a shit about what I do?" Jake questioned, giving me a sexy smile. I gave him a disgusted face.

"Jake, you have been my best friend for years, I've always cared about what you think, just not in the way you want me to," I smirked at him, successfully shutting him up. I turned to Sam, "So what's this meeting about?" I asked, plopping down on the couch.

"I think we need to reassess the rival pack situation, but I'm not sure we need to go with Jake's idea of attacking," he stated, Paul and Jake growled.

"The hell we need to go with his idea! It's the best damn idea I've heard since they came!" Paul roared. Jake nodded his head furiously.

"You guys are ruled by your testosterone. So what? We have to share our space a little, big whoop! We did it with the leeches we can do it with them, if we need to talk to them again about the boundary lines so be it! We don't need to start a fight, especially since their pack is so close in size to ours," I tried not to raise my voice, I would not allow them to attack Jason's pack, they would have to go through me.

"Leah, since when do you give a shit besides anyone but yourself? Normally you'd be the one urging us to kill them!" Paul assessed. I cringed, I hadn't been acting like myself lately, and I just hadn't thought that they would notice. My bad.

"People are allowed to change, Paul. Just cause you'll always be an ass doesn't mean nobody else can change." I threw back at him. He shrugged and turned his attention back to Sam. I turned to the door, the bell had just rung and nobody had made a move to answer it. I found a perky little girl standing there waiting for me.

"Hi, I'm Kylie," she cheerfully told me.

"Umm, hi, is there a reason why you're here?" I asked, slightly annoyed that some girl I didn't know was banging on the door at ten in the morning.

"I just wanted to give you this," she smiled and handed me a dark red envelope. Before I could ask her what it was she had skipped off, turning to wave at me from the end of the street. I stood there in the doorway, stunned. Why the hell was a little girl giving me an envelope?

I flipped it over to find Jason's boyish handwriting dancing across the front. I smiled and ran up to the bathroom room, locking the door behind me.

It wasn't a minute later when the boys started pounding on my door. I groaned and yelled through the door.

"It's from seventeen magazine! You want me to read to you from it? There's a whole section on tampons versus pads!" I yelled through the door. Ten seconds pass, twenty seconds, thirty seconds…no more pounding. I smiled to myself, proud of my lie.

I turned my attention to the letter in my shaking hands. Why would he write me instead of calling me? And who the hell was that Kylie girl? I sighed and opened the letter.

_Leah, _

_The boys found out about us, and guess what? They were totally supportive! They totally understood how much we love each other, isn't that great? So tonight, instead of meeting in Forks, just come to Seattle. The guys want to hang out with you too. _

_Don't tell your pack though, I have a feeling they wouldn't be nearly as understanding, can't wait to see you, Baby!_

_Love Lots!_

_Jason_

_A/N so…Leah's kind of got a predicament on her hands. What do you think she should do? Should she go to Seattle to meet the rival pack? Or should she tell her pack about it and force them out of their land? Review please! Thanks for reading :)_


End file.
